


Твоя родственная душа — Тахани

by Literary_Yandere



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Yandere/pseuds/Literary_Yandere
Summary: Майкл пробует разные варианты пыток для своих “тараканов”, и однажды решает попробовать сделать Тахани “родственной душой” Элеанор, ведь они такие разные
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop





	1. Chapter 1

Элеанор пробормотала что-то невразумительное, глядя в пол.

— Что-что? Я не расслышал? — Нагнулся к ней Майкл.

Элеанор стрельнула глазами на экран, с которого ей улыбались чумазые дети. Совершенно незнакомые чумазые дети.

— Да, говорю, благотворительность — это прям мое. Я прям вся… про-благотворительность. — Элеанор неловко прикусила губу, чувствуя, как с нее стекает вся уверенность. Врать она умела, но под пытливым взглядом этого… ангела? Работника райской канцелярии? Она не была уверена. Так или иначе, Майкл выглядел, словно твой добрый дедушка, которого ты совершенно точно не хочешь расстраивать.

И не только потому, что он может запереть тебя в чулане без ужина.

Не, подумала Элеанор. Это явно не тот человек… не то… существо? Не тот Майкл, который будет запирать тебя в темном чулане. С пауками. И молью.

Не. Точно нет. В этом раю, должно быть, и чуланов нет. Что там хранить, если что угодно достанет эта, как ее, Джесси? Джолин? Не важно.

Она тут освоится. Пусть этот дом немного ей не по вкусу, Элеанор Шеллстроп не из тех, кто не умеет выдоить из любой ситуации все плюсы.

— Ну, держитесь, уж я сделаю это место своей _ жучкой _ . — Пробормотала она, когда Майкл направился к двери. И тотчас изумленно шлепнула себя по губам. Что она только что сказала? Совершенно точно, что в ее мыслях было не это слово.

Майкл развернулся на пятках, поднимая палец, и Элеанор застыла в испуге. Он слышал?

— Ах да. Твоя родственная душа. — Майкл распахнул дверь, и на косяк тотчас легла ухоженная смуглая рука. Солнце вычертило изящный силуэт высокой девушки. — Тахани.

—  _ Копаться в телевизоре, —  _ ошарашенно пробормотала Элеанор. Она слышала, что сказал Майкл, проводя “вводную лекцию” для прибывших в Лучший Мир душ. Родственная душа — тот… или та, очевидно, кто идеально тебе подходит. И непременно сделает тебя счастливой? Это же подразумевается, нет?

— Привет. Я Тахани. Мы точно станем лучшими подружками!

— Разумеется, станете. Как известно, чтобы семья была прочной, супруги должны оставаться любовниками в спальне, точно в первый день знакомства, и друзьями во всем остальном, как будто знакомы уже много лет. И поверьте, я ни разу не видел исключения из этого правила, а я изучил немало историй родственных душ. Что-то не так, девочки? — Майкл поднял брови, так что они показались над очками.

Тахани ответила безмятежной белозубой улыбкой.

— Все великолепно, — торопливо пробормотала Элеанор, вспомнив надпись в офисе Майкла. Все действительно было великолепно, и девушка в дверях была самим воплощением этого слова, с головы до ног.

Что ж, разве рай не должен это и делать? Выдать тебе самую сногсшибательную красотку, которая найдется на небесах? С одной стороны, да. С другой, что Элеанор уяснила еще пятнадцать лет назад: не хочешь услышать отказ (возможно, в довольно безжалостных выражениях) — не лезь не в свою лигу.

Эта топ-модель с кожей цвета карамельной ириски (и, Боже, она и пахнет, как карамельная ириска, подумала Элеанор, когда Тахани сжала ее в нежных объятиях) и волосами цвета шоколада точно не была в ее лиге. И это если забыть, что уж эта красотуля находилась тут на всех законных основаниях, а значит, была…

— Что-то не так? — Глаза Тахани озадаченно округлились. — Я могу чем-то помочь?

Невероятно доброй и хорошей. Ну конечно.

— Не, подруга, все путем.

Элеанор выскользнула из-под ладоней Тахани, делая вид, что ей надо проверить, плотно ли Майкл закрыл за собой дверь. Тахани украдкой понюхала прядь волос, чтобы убедиться, что ее родственную душу не смутила какая-нибудь прилипшая к ней вонь. Секунду Тахани раздумывала, не взглянуть ли, не отразилось ли ее волнение… под мышками, но было бы неловко… Она обернулась: Элеанор стояла у двери, обессиленно прижавшись к ней лбом, так что Тахани рискнула поднять руку… Элеанор со вздохом повернулась именно в этот момент (и достаточно быстро, чтобы успеть заметить).

Но, казалось, она ничего не увидела. Или же ее это не волновало. Однако что-то, определенно, терзало Элеанор: губы сжаты, брови приподняты. Не так на лице отражается радость. И даже разумная настороженность. Элеанор была очевидно не в своей тарелке. Далеко от своей тарелки — на другом конце стола.

— Слушай, Та… — Элеанор плохо запоминала имена, но тут поднапряглась, чувствуя, что успех дела зависит от того, как редко она будет лажать. Она точно будет — обязательно. Просто лучше было бы с этого не начинать. — Тахани. Я должна тебе кое-что сказать.

— Конечно. Я тебя слушаю.

Тахани грациозно опустилась на диван. Элеанор плюхнулась рядом, и теплые смуглые руки тотчас легли на ее ладони. Взгляд у Тахани был участливый.

Даже не знаю, меня больше бесит ее идеальность или все-таки располагает, подумала Элеанор.

— Просто… я не сказать, чтобы поняла эту фишку про родственные души, но это типа значит, что ты меня не киданешь, если что, да?

— Конечно, Элеанор, я всегда буду на твоей стороне, — с серьезным видом закивала Тахани. — Ты можешь на меня положиться. Именно это и значит быть “родственными душами”.

Я полагаю, добавила она мысленно. Не одну Элеанор смущало происходящее.

— Тогда я должна тебе в чем-то признаться… И, сказать по правде, я не знаю, как ты отреагируешь…

Тахани нежно пожала руку Элеанор и улыбнулась, склонив голову набок.

— Я все понимаю. Для меня это тоже вновинку. Я даже не думала, что моя родственная душа окажется девушкой. При жизни я полагала себя строго гетеросексуальной.

Элеанор издала нервный смешок.

— А. Те же дела, красотка. В смысле, чувиха. Я прям… как раз из-за этого переживаю. А по тебе не скажешь.

— Я знаю, — Тахани снова улыбнулась своей совершенной улыбкой. И тотчас, нагнувшись, зашептала Элеанор в лицо. — Но вообще-то я в панике!

Ладно, это будет непросто, поняла Элеанор. Очень непросто.

Стоп, у этой Тахани дыхание пахло ванилью?!


	2. Chapter 2

Тахани полагала, что родственные души обязаны проводить много времени вместе. Элеонор тут не могла возразить, не считая того, что внутри у нее все органы завязывались в узел от страха, что ее разоблачат. Если, конечно, у нее действительно оставались органы — тело казалось вполне настоящим, но она пока не понимала, она тут все-таки во плоти или только как проекция своей души. Так или иначе, ей все равно было несколько неуютно.

И стало только немногим лучше, когда они с Тахани пришли в огромную резиденцию последней. Элеанор хлопнулась на мягчайшую софу и блаженно закрыла глаза. Ее собственный диван был хорош, но не настолько. Да, ровно на этой мысли поднявшееся было настроение снова упало. Тахани достался настоящий дворец, тогда как Элеонор жила в домике из набора Лего.

— Это малая гостиная. Только для близких друзей. — Сказала Тахани, грациозно опускаясь в огромное кресло кремово-зеленого цвета. — Ты, конечно, для меня самая близкая из всех, хоть я пока тебя и мало знаю.

Элеанор приоткрыла один глаз.

— Раз уж на то пошло, я могу переехать в твои хоромы?

— Конечно, можешь, Элеанор. Как только вы с Тахани заключите официальный брак, сразу можете съехаться. — сказал Майкл, просочившись в гостиную.

Обе девушки одновременно вздрогнули. Разве ему можно вот так врываться, куда угодно? Разве в Лучшем Мире не уважают приватность?

— Ну что вы смотрите на меня, точно я принес дурную весть? — Майкл жизнерадостно взмахнул руками. — Ваша свадьба не за горами.

— Извините, — Элеанор и сама слышала, что в ее словах явно чувствуется пассивная агрессия. — Как мы можем заключать брак, если мы уже умерли? Какая разница?

— О, это обычная формальность. Мы должны занести вас в реестр, чтобы самим не запутаться. Но, разумеется, вы вольны вступать в сексуальную связь в любое время. Мы свободны от предрассудков здесь. — Майкл приложил руку ко рту. — И Джанет разбирается в э-э… интересных девайсах не хуже, чем во всем остальном. Она даже может проконсультировать на счет того, что вы еще не пробовали.

О, а я и не думала, что “хранить все сведения мира” означает и очень подробное знание обо всяких извращениях, подумала Элеанор. Она попробовала вытрясти из головы видение кожаного корсета (особенно учитывая, что второй мыслью внутрь него оказалась помещена Тахани).

Реальная Тахани, в цветастом платье, казалось, не была рада Майклу. Что бы она ни воображала в тот момент, это явно было далеко от мыслей Элеанор.

— И что этот брак представляет собой? Я же правильно понимаю, что церквей тут нет.

— О, просто гражданская церемония. И повод для праздника. — Майкл засмеялся. Элеанор показалось, что довольно неприятно, но она списала это странное ощущение на свою тревогу, которая возрастала от минуты к минуте. — Тахани, ты же любишь устраивать праздники?

— Ну, я весьма хороша в этом, — уклончиво ответила Тахани, невольно улыбаясь.

— Именно! Горожане будут рады посетить вечеринку в честь вашей помолвки. Джанет тебе поможет с оформлением — здорово, правда, что не надо отслеживать, как долго идет доставка с коробками шариков или там… апельсинов. Я сам в этом не разбираюсь. — Майкл ткнул пальцем в воздух перед лицом Тахани, точно собирался коснуться ее носа, но в последний момент передумал. — И Элеанор тебе тоже наверняка поможет. Во-первых, совместный труд сближает. А даже родственным душам нужен период притирки. Во-вторых, так вы точно управитесь до вечера.

— Что?! — Хором воскликнули девушки. Но безучастная спина Майкла уже исчезала в дверном проеме. Он явно делал вид, что не слышит их.

— Ну, по крайней мере, чувак возлагает на нас большие надежды, — кисло произнесла Элеанор, когда Майкл ушел.

— И не без оснований, — Тахани воинственно сложила руки под грудью. Она хотела бы больше времени, чтобы разобраться со своими чувствами… да и вообще с этой ситуацией, когда ее родственной душой оказалась девушка, но если нужно устроить праздник, Тахани Аль-Джамиль не нужно просить второй раз. — Я устрою такой прием, о котором будут ходить слухи еще долго… до моего следующего приема. Джанет!

— Здравствуйте. Чем могу помочь?

Элеанор в очередной раз вздрогнула, когда девушка в деловом костюме цвета васильков нависла над нею.

— Джанет, будем делать оформление, как на помолвке Уильяма и Кейт. — Тахани скинула волосы с плеча, но даже по такому простому движению было ясно, что она уже гордится собой. — Только в другой цветовой гамме… Пусть будет, допустим, мятно-золотая. Прекрасно донесет послание: шик, но скромность.

— Какие еще Уильям и Кейт? — Элеанор подумала было, что ее “родственная душа” говорит о каких-то своих друзьях. В принципе, так оно и было.

— И я имею в виду конкретно приватную вечеринку в честь помолвки.

— На которую Вы прошли, потому что Камила попросила лично королеву? — Уточнила Джанет.

Тахани утомленно вздохнула, прикрыв глаза.

— Да, именно ту. Спасибо, Джанет.

— О, те Уильям и Кейт… — Элеанор понимающе кивнула. И ее снова ущипнуло изнутри чувство, что она попала в мир, которому не принадлежит, в компанию к девушке, которая на деле никогда бы не стала общаться с такой, как она.

Пока Джанет и Тахани колдовали над оформлением зала, Элеанор продолжала лежать на софе, пытаясь смотреть телевизор. Тот, правда, не показывал ничего интересного, очевидно, настроенный на вкусы Тахани. Бесконечные модные показы, на которых модели были одеты, как инопланетянки, и утомительные документальные фильмы о художниках, имен которых Элеанор даже не знала. Она бы еще согласилась на эти передачи, если б в них были киноподобные вставки “реконструкции” каких-то интересных эпизодов биографий творцов, но нет: на экране появлялись только снулые профессора, которым очевидно самим давно надоел их предмет. Элеанор не заметила, как задремала.

Проснулась она от прикосновения к плечу: над ней стояла улыбающаяся Тахани.

— Ты мило похрапываешь, — сказала она.

Элеанор нахмурилась. Софа была слишком мягкой, и у нее теперь ломило шею и поясницу. Слишком много хорошего — тоже плохо, подумала Элеанор, не уточняя даже для самой себя, должны ее слова относиться к мебели или девушке, место чьей родственной души она заняла. Элеанор потянулась и попробовала избавиться от нытья во всем теле.

— Пора отправляться на нашу помолвку? И которая из нас наденет костюм?

— Ни одна. Только если ты не хочешь сделать это со всей отчаянностью. — Тахани обернулась через плечо. — Но я не собираюсь следовать этому стереотипу.

Она встала у зеркала в рост вышиной и приложила к себе одно из заготовленных на вечер платьев. Элеанор смотрела.

“Она же не будет переодеваться при мне, верно?”

Хотя кто ее знал. Тахани явно нечего было стесняться.

— Можешь выбрать что-то из моих нарядов, если хочешь. Многие на шнуровке, и их получится утянуть в груди.

И все же она стеснялась. Элеанор едва не ударила кулаком по ладони, ужаленная этой догадкой.

Даже эта безупречная, на первый взгляд, девушка не была идеальной. Она носила совершенно дурацкие платья, нечто среднее между олд-скульной Барби и выпускницей. Она была моделью при жизни, о чем уже вскользь обмолвилась, пока щебетала на пути к своему особняку, и справедливо гордилась аппетитной грудью. Но судя по однотипным нарядам, которые Элеанор видела сваленными в кучу, Тахани стеснялась своих бедер. Либо считала слишком широкими, либо слишком узкими — кто ее знает. Но она не носила ничего облегающего, вот какую закономерность подметила Элеанор.

— Я надену кое-что из своего старого гардероба, пожалуй. И ты тоже.

Тахани изумленно вскинула брови, глядя на “родственную душу” в отражение зеркала.

— Джанет! Ох ты ж, как ты резко появляешься. — Элеанор снова невольно вздрогнула. К этой странной робото-леди ей еще предстояло привыкнуть. — То платье, которое я надевала на свидание с Ари Карсоном. Только… только пусть будет по фигуре Тахани.

— Платье должно быть в состоянии, когда ты только его надела, или каким оно стало к концу вечера?

Элеанор вспыхнула, вспоминая свои тогдашние подвиги. Тахани изумленно округлила глаза, пытаясь вообразить, что такого могло случиться на свидании с Ари Карсоном.

— Как в начале вечера,  _ пожалуйста _ .

Вешалка появилась в руке Джанет через секунду, стоило Элеанор договорить. Тахани нерешительно пощупала ткань.

— Это… это же чистая синтетика! Оно очень дешевое!

— Да, — пожала плечами Элеанор, улыбаясь. — Но на тебе будет смотреться отпадно.

Тахани мялась в нерешительности.

— Хотя бы примерь. В нем немного жарковато, не могу не признать. И не приближайся к свечам, на всякий пожарный. Но ты в нем затмишь всех на вечере, даже если на него явится настоящая Кейт Миддлтон.

Тахани взяла вешалку и удалилась за ширму.

Пару минут Элеанор слышала шорох ткани и видела неясные тени за тонкой рисовой бумагой. Ну что, съехидничал ее внутренний голос, доказала, что ты умнее этой девушки-совершенства? Поздравляю, а теперь она действительно будет самой классной на вечеринке. Тебя рядом с ней даже и не заметят.

Ну и отлично, обиженно ответила Элеанор своему внутреннему я, пусть не замечают — может, так она дольше будет в безопасности.

Тахани вышла из-за ширмы, прижимая руки к бедрам. Ей очевидно было странно и немного неловко, как Золушке перед балом.

— Ну как? Нормально? — Элеанор разрывалась между завистью и восхищением. — Может, даже “сойдет”?

Вместо ответа Тахани обвила руками шею “родственной души”, благодарно притискивая ее к себе.

— Да, конечно, — Скованно похлопала Элеанор ту по спине. — не стесняйся обниматься, оно не мнется.


	3. Chapter 3

Тахани действительно умела устроить вечеринку. Элеанор не была уверена, что когда-либо ей удавалось потусить на таком шикарном приеме. Включая те, на которые она проскользнула нелегально.

Даже не знаю, что в этой ситуации круче: что тут столько вкуснях или что они все твои, потому что ты хозяйка вечера, думала Элеанор. Ну, или девушка хозяйки, что практически одно и то же.

Элеанор отвлеклась от шведского стола и посмотрела на сцену, где Тахани любезничала с Майклом. Да-а, если уж в этом раю не оказалось бога, то нельзя было сказать, что и богини тоже. Обтягивающее черное платье делало Тахани неотразимой еще больше, чем обычно — насколько это вообще было возможно. Впрочем, Элеанор знала, что она в своем платье цвета крем-брюле выглядит не хуже. Она понимала, что должна бы завидовать Тахани, потому что занималась этим всю жизнь, но сейчас с ней случился этот странный прикол бисексуальности: ты изводишь себя завистью к девчонке, но если это твоя девчонка, то вот у тебя уже и не остается никаких чувств, кроме восхищения.

Ты еще не выяснила, точно ли она не гетеро, напомнила себе Элеанор. Тахани довольно недвусмысленно давала это понять. Все происходящее было той в новинку, и она пыталась принять новую реальность, но не было похоже, что именно так Тахани представляла себе счастье.

— То, что ты хочешь и то, что тебе нужно — порой, не просто разные, а противоречащие друг другу вещи, — раздалось за спиной Элеанор, — так что положи луковые кольца туда, откуда взял.

Элеанор бросила взгляд через плечо. Нервный парень со сбившимся узлом галстука шептался с буддийским монахом, явно пребывавшим на грани то ли просветления, то ли глубокого сна. Судя по тому, что рот монаха усеивали крошки от панировки, говорил нервный парень, и Элеанор сделала себе заметку на будущее: кажется, этот чувак шарил, как тут все устроено. Ему самому это, судя по всему, не облегчало существование, но если Элеанор вдруг задалась бы желанием немного приблизиться к образу той, чье место она заняла…

— Элеанор Шеллстроп! — Возопил со сцены Майкл.

Элеанор вздрогнула.

— Давай, поднимайся сюда. Две самые яркие личности нашего сообщества чудесным образом оказались родственными душами, так почему бы нам не полюбоваться на столь гармоничную пару!

Элеанор привстала на цыпочки, чтобы взять бокал с самого верха поразительно высокой горки шампанского и в один глоток осушила до дна. Не подведи эту сексуальную жирафиху, подумала она, ступая на сцену. Элеанор со времен детства не позволяла командовать собой и ни за кем не следовала, но сейчас она решила, что попробует угадать все, что ждет от нее Тахани, чтобы не испортить вечер.

— О, совсем забыл! — Майкл картинно хлопнул себя по лбу. — Джанет! Ленту для Элеанор, пожалуйста.

— Держите. — Девушка-справочная- _ не-робот _ протянула Майклу алый отрез ткани. 

Точно, такие носят на свадьбах, вспомнила Элеанор, когда на нее набрасывали кольцо из ленты с золотым тиснением. Вот только надпись гласила не “подружка невесты”, что в данной ситуации было бы двусмысленно, но вполне уместно. И даже не “невеста”.

“Лучшая личность”, ни больше, не меньше.

Я бы согласилась даже на “жениха”, кисло подумала Элеанор. По голой в вырезе платья спине побежали мурашки чистого дискомфорта.

— Я не преувеличивал, говоря, что перед нами самая яркая пара сообщества. — Продолжал тем временем Майкл. — Тахани, безусловно, лучше всех присутствующих разбирается в моде и стиле, а Элеанор занимает первую строчку рейтинга в нашем топе нравственности. Ее моральные качества так же безупречны, как вкус Тахани.

Гости заволновались и зашумели. Шепот волнами тек из одного конца зала в другой.

— Ты как, подруга? — Краем рта спросила Элеанор, видя, насколько Тахани напряжена. У нее даже уши двинулись, когда та стиснула челюсти. Но Тахани не ответила Элеанор. Даже не взглянула в ее сторону, хотя они стояли на расстоянии ладони друг от друга.

— А теперь покажите же, что ваше совпадение идеально! — Майкл вскинул руку. — Поцелуйтесь! Мы все с нетерпением ждем этого, правда?

Он обернулся к залу.

— Поцелуй! — скандировала толпа. — Поцелуй!

“Мы правда будем это делать?”, хотела спросить Элеанор, поворачиваясь к Тахани. Но руки той уже лежали на ее плечах, голых в вырезах платья цвета крем-брюле, и Элеанор поняла, что да.

— Уф, чувствую себя в порно, — пробормотала Элеанор. — в реальном времени.

Тахани не стала тратить время на слова. Хотя и вдохнула, точно собиралась нырнуть в холодную воду, и нагнулась к Элеанор так резко, точно собиралась ударить ее лбом в стиле крутого боевика.

Но поцелуй… он был далек от удара или погружения в холодное озеро. И Элеанор почти мгновенно забыла, что на их смотрят.

Поцелуй послал по их телам электрический разряд, выбил предохранители и перещелкнул тумблер. Когда девушки оторвались друг от друга, в лице Тахани больше не было того напряжения, что еще минуту назад. Если все длилось всего лишь минуту, конечно — Элеанор не была уверена. Гул гостей слышался за мили и за сотни лет от них с Тахани, пока они смотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Помада размазалась.

Ну конечно, мрачно подумала Элеанор, это у нее, а не у идеальной Тахани помада поплыла. Но когда теплый смуглый палец коснулся ее губ, у Элеанор перехватило дыхание, а все мысли на несколько секунд испарились из головы.

Ты просто перепила, пыталась она объяснить самой себе, почему у нее так дрожат ноги. Но, по крайней мере, ей удалось спуститься со сцены и не упасть.

Майкл отметил эту ее победу, отсалютовав бокалом. Элеанор кивнула в ответ. Ей показалось, или улыбка Майкла казалась неискренней?

Старый гомофоб, подумала Элеанор невольно.

Нет, не может быть. Ангелы должны быть свободны от предубеждений, разве нет? И потом, еще утром Майкл казался полностью за их с Тахани пару.

Ты точно перепила, снова подсказал внутренний голос, вот и мерещится всякая ерунда.

Вооружившись салфеткой, Элеанор поискала зеркало. Долго оглядываться не пришлось: на ближайшей колонне оказалось сияющее чудовище в тяжелой раме. У Тахани, определенно, были свои представления о прекрасном: это касалось и платьев, и декора. Может, и меня касается, подумала Элеанор, стирая помаду из-под нижней губы. Насчет своей привлекательности она не сомневалась, удивительным образом, оказавшись уверенней Тахани. Но вот что касается морального совершенства… Элеанор содрала ленту через голову и повесила ее на ближайший стул. Однако только она собралась вернуться к своему отражению, как обнаружила между собой и зеркалом препятствие. Препятствие имело вид симпатичного спортивного мужчины.

— Привет, детка, — проворковал он. — Не хочешь сбежать отсю…

— Свали, — огрызнулась Элеанор, оттолкнув парня. Ладонь уперлась прямо в твердую грудную мышцу. И в другой раз, в другом месте Элеанор бы задумалась… Нет, даже не задумывалась бы. Но до этого у нее не случалось ситуаций, в которых альтернативой были отношения с Тахани Аль-Джамиль.

Парень попытался ухватить Элеанор за руку, но она увернулась, заторопившись вперед, юркнула за колонну…

— Ну что пристал!

Она обернулась, краем глаза увидев, что мужчина не отстает… Вот только оказалось, что за нею следовал не нахальный пикапер. Перед Элеанор с глупо приоткрытым ртом стоял буддийский монах. Джуань Ли или как-то так, с трудом припомнила Элеанор. Что уж там, она вообще расслышала его имя, потому что в первое мгновение подумала, что это название соуса, и навострила уши.

— А тебе-то чего? — Вздохнула она. — Хотя что я делаю? Ты же не разговариваешь…

— А можно посмотреть?

Элеанор медленно моргнула.

— Чего?!

— Ну на вас. Девчонок.

Элеанор не могла сказать, что ее изумляет больше. Что монах заговорил или что он выбрал именно такую тему для разговора.

— То есть, ты нарушил свой обет, чтобы спросить, можешь ли ты посмотреть на двух лесбиянок? Технически, бисексуалок, но не важно.

Монах (очевидно, лже-монах) энергично закивал. Элеанор на секунду даже растерялась.

— Так что? Я посмотрю?

— Нет, чувак! Прими душ или, не знаю, иди строить сад из камней.

Чтобы он не пристал к ней снова, Элеанор поспешила в другой конец зала. Неверное направление! Там как раз собралась толпа почитателей Тахани, возносивших ей хвалу. Элеанор притормозила на ходу. Если я услышу хоть слово, начну завидовать, и это испортит мне вечер, подумала она. Стоило выпить, чтобы хоть немного подготовиться… с другой стороны, подумала Элеанор, уже наполняя бокал, те же люди знают, что эта шикарная девушка — ее невеста, как бы пока непривычно это ни звучало. А это и саму Элеанор несколько возвышало, хоть в чужих глазах, хоть в ее собственных.

Тахани поймала взгляд Элеанор над головой своей собеседницы, снулой шатенки, и помахала невесте. Элеанор улыбнулась — отчасти вежливо и сдержанно, отчасти искренне. Ей не то что бы все еще было неуютно… Но как-то странно. Она точно разнашивала новые туфли, но определенно своего размера. Просто нужно было привыкнуть, чтобы почувствовать, что все идет как надо.

Ты не настоящая Элеанор Шеллстроп, подсказал внутренний голос. То есть, она, конечно, была Элеанор Шеллстроп. На самом деле. Но не той.

Элеанор опрокинула в себя содержимое бокала и потянулась за добавкой. Однако рука ее замерла на полпути.

— Это очень смело с твоей стороны, Тахани, — говорила девушка, которую, кажется, звали Певитой. — С твоим ростом и твоими бедрами… и выйти в таком платье.

Элеанор поставил бокал на столик. И взяла всю бутылку.

— Простите, извините, пардон! — Она протолкалась через толпу. — Я тут подошла послушать про идеальные бедра моей идеальной невесты.

Певита озадаченно вскинула брови.

— Я имела в виду, что… м-м, здесь, в Лучшем мире, мы можем больше не стесняться своих особенностей…

— О, и какая твоя особенность? Быть занозой в заднице?

Тахани положила руку Элеанор на плечо, пытаясь остудить ее пыл. Но не слишком настойчиво.

— Да как ты… Не могу поверить, что это ты-то занимаешь первое место в рейтинге! — Задохнулась от возмущения Певита. — Хамка!

— Не больше, чем ты. — Элеанор взмахнула бутылкой, и Певита попятилась. Элеанор понравилось, какое она произвела впечатление. Правильно, так ее, подсказал внутренний голос. Элеанор медленно подняла бутылку… И сделала щедрый глоток. — А может, ты тут по ошибке, а? Наверняка они случаются, потому что как иначе сюда попала такая блеклая  _ ручка _ , как ты.

Певита, судя по всему, на расстоянии почувствовала себя в безопасности, так что дала волю своему гневу.

— А может, это ты здесь по ошибке? Что-то не похоже, чтобы ты была Лучшей Личностью. Да что там, вы обе явно далеки от этого.

— Слышь ты, корова! Ты нас не знаешь! — Элеанор запнулась на секунду, повернувшись к Тахани. — Ух ты, смотри, я все еще могу говорить “корова”.

Дальнейшее она помнила смутно… Сначала в голову ей ударил алкоголь. Затем Певита (в ответ на пинок, полученный ею от Элеанор). А потом кто-то выключил свет...

— Ох, значит, мы тут все-таки во плоти, — простонала Элеанор, прикладывая к синяку на скуле пакет со льдом.

Тахани с озабоченным лицом стояла над нею, сидящей на софе.

— То, что ты сделала, было совершенно неприлично. — Красавица вздохнула. — И так романтично.

Элеанор с тоской подняла глаза. Синяки у нее были не только на лице, Певита оказалась неожиданно проворной, так что хотелось просто замереть и не тревожить боевые увечья.

— Парни иногда за меня дрались, но это было… не так. В смысле, они как бы решали, кому я достанусь, а не отстаивали мою честь.

Тахани села рядом с Элеанор, положила руку на плечо, и Элеанор зашипела через зубы: там, под тканью рукава, был еще один синячище. Тахани испуганно отдернула ладонь.

— Ты, главное, не принимай это близко к сердцу, ладно? Эта Певита просто завистница. Наверняка ее всю жизнь “глистой” дразнили. А она теперь проецирует.

— Да мне тоже приходилось несладко, — вздохнула Тахани. Не считая того, что она вечно пребывала в тени сестры, о чем не собиралась говорить. — То есть, меня считали красивой… но это не было комплиментом. “Тахани, твой вид отвлекает мальчиков. Тахани, девочки с твоей внешностью статистически подвержены подростковой беременности. Я бы замутил с ней, люблю смугляночек. У, Тахани уведет твоего парня, потому что девочки вроде нее о другом не думают, потому что — что? Она же наверняка террористка”. И так до самого выпуска. Если думаешь, что в Оксфорде какие-то резко другие люди учатся, то придется тебя разочаровать.

В первую секунду Элеанор захотелось сказать “а я…” и выложить какую-нибудь историю из своего опыта, чтобы показать, что и у нее проблем хватало. Во вторую — спросить, не была ли Тахани действительно террористкой, просто ради шутки. Это была бы нереально забавная шутка, но вряд ли Тахани посмеялась бы вместе с Элеанор. Так что Элеанор просто отняла от лица свой стремительно тающий пакет и легонько чмокнула Тахани в край губ. Это должен был получиться нежный, поддерживащий поцелуй, но каким-то образом в нем вдруг оказалось непредвиденно много страсти. Руки Тахани легли Элеанор на плечи, и если б та не вздрогнула от прикосновения к намятой кулаками Певиты коже, кто знает, как далеко все могло бы зайти.

— Прости, — Тахани отстранилась. — Лучше принесу тебе мягкий плед. И мы просто посмотрим телик вместе, хорошо? Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— И захвати на кухне вкусняшек, ладно?

Тахани захватила. Но это оказались морковные палочки.


	4. Chapter 4

Проснулась Элеанор в одиночестве. На чужом диване. И шея у нее снова затекла из-за слишком мягкой обивки, но в ту минуту это не имело значения. Кое-как выпутавшись из пледа, Элеанор поскакала к окну, чтобы понять, что за какофония звуков ее разбудила.

—  _ Жеваный крот _ , — пробормотала она озадаченно, глядя на то, как гигантское копыто топтало шикарные клумбы под окном особняка Тахани. Элеанор приоткрыла окно и рискнула высунуться из него настолько, насколько ей показалось безопасным. Гигантская желтая в черную полоску корова махнула хвостом и вальяжно побрела дальше, уничтожая живую изгородь. В воздухе едко, до слез, пахло дешевым шампанским.

До Элеанор стало доходить. Она сломала этот мир! Корова тут из-за того, как Элеанор минувшим вечером обозвала Певиту, запах шампанского — оттуда же… Наверняка, если выйти на улицу, можно увидеть и бокалы или бутылки, но Элеанор не горела желанием узнать, какую роль те играли в общем бедламе. По крайней мере, дом у Тахани был крепкий, хоть оборону держи. Элеанор была готова так и поступить.

— Что тут происходит?

Элеанор обернулась: в гостиную вбежала хозяйка дома. В очень коротенькой сорочке черно-желтой расцветки. Даже тапочки с помпонами, прежде розовые, стали полосатыми. Элеанор протерла глаза. На ней самой все еще была ее собственная футболка, захваченная из дома. Теперь не могло быть сомнений, что она — причина всех происходящих странных событий.

— У тебя под особняком, случайно, нет бункера? Ладно, забей, — Элеанор обернулась на окно и закрыла ставни, приглушив доносившийся издалека звон. Звук, точно по полу катили огромную пустую бутылку.

— Да что же происходит! — В отчаянии возопила Тахани. — И почему на мне эта безвкусная сорочка?!

Она провела руками по бокам, несколько примирившись с реальностью, когда ладони нащупали чистый шелк.

Элеанор глубоко вздохнула. На нее накатило чувство тревожного дежа вю.

— Боюсь, это снова я тебя в это одела.

Тахани округлила глаза и поджала губы в изумлении. Это выражение ее лица уже стало мне дорого, подумала Элеанор и сделала еще один глубокий вздох, чтобы подбодрить себя. Запах шампанского просачивался в комнату, одновременно воодушевляя и заставляя нервничать.

— Мне нужно тебе в чем-то признаться. Но я боюсь, что после этого все развалится. А я… — Элеанор показалось, что невидимые руки сжали ей горло. Она еще никому никогда не говорила таких слов. Но в этот миг она чувствовала себя как в те тяжелые минуты, когда приходилось врать ради своего спасения. И часто это было унизительное, стыдное вранье. Теперь же разница заключалась только в том, что Элеанор было необходимо решиться на правду. — Я очень не хочу, чтобы ты от меня отдалилась.

— О, лапочка, — Тахани обогнула диванчик и присела на его ручку. Теперь их с собеседницей едва ли разделяло расстояние в локоть длиной. — Боюсь показаться странной или торопливой, но… Я чувствую нечто особенное. Ты как… как то платье, которое ты убедила меня надеть. Пусть оно было дешевым, оказалось, что оно подходит мне больше всех остальных.

— Ну, — Элеанор скривилась, хоть и не слишком обиженно. — Было бы лучше, если бы это сказала я сама… Но со смыслом твоих слов не могу спорить. Вот только все, что творится за окном… понимаешь ли, это из-за меня.

Тахани напряженно выпрямила спину, понимая, что Элеанор сейчас сбросит какую-то бомбу. И прямо на их едва начавшиеся отношения.

— Потому что я не лучший человек, — Элеанор неловко пожала плечами. — Да я вообще не особенно-то хороший человек. Не в смысле, что я плохая, ну я… такое себе.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Система дала сбой, или кто-то что-то напутал, но, в общем, я не та Элеонор Шеллстроп, которая спасала маленьких детей беженцев и устраивала публичные голодовки, если это так называется. Я та Элеонор Шеллстроп, которая меняла ценники в магазине, чтобы пробить товар по цене пониже.

— Своеобразный способ развлекаться. — Поджала губы Тахани.

— Это делалось не для развлечения! Просто помогало сохранить немного лишних денег. Хотя ты права, немного это все-таки было забавно.

Элеанор наморщила нос, с улыбкой вспоминая последний раз, когда так делала.

— Но ведь я должна все равно рассказать об этом Майклу? — Обычно такая уверенная Тахани вдруг немного засомневалась. — Ведь это значит, что ты не моя родственная душа. И если ты занимаешь ее место, значит, я никогда не встречу того… ту, которая предназначена мне… самим космосом, или чем там? Я пока не понимаю эту систему…

— Нет-нет. — Элеанор взяла Тахани за руки. — Я имею в виду, что если… Просто допустить, что дело вот в чем: система ошиблась только в том, какая Элеанор была активисткой. Но не в том, какая из них — твоя родственная душа. Ну же, вспомни тот свой любимый сериал, а? Где рафинированная цаца не могла обойтись без гопницы. Противоположности притягиваются.

Это имело смысл. Тахани снова поджала губы — чертовски соблазнительным движением, невольно подумала Элеанор. Тахани вообще любой жест могла превратить в образец изящества, достойный палаты мер и весов… или так кое-кому просто казалось?

— Звучит разумно. — Рядом с “лучшей Элеанор” Тахани действительно было бы неловко. Наверняка они начали бы соперничать, какое уж тут родство душ. Но с этой… несовершенной… задиристой, бесстрашной, порывистой Элеанор все было иначе. — И мне действительно кажется, что я знаю тебя сто лет!

— Та же  _ кухня _ ! Ну, может, не сто лет, а… там… сто дней. Но все равно я чувствую, что будто знаю о тебе что-то на подсознательном уровне.

— Что ж, учитывая, что вчерашний поцелуй был… экстраординарным, вполне могу поверить, что ты права.

Тахани встала с дивана и взяла руки Элеанор в свои. Это был момент, который не стоило упускать — для клятвы, для признания, для обещания. Для очередного поцелуя. Но на сей раз значащего много больше, чем даже прежде.

— О, вот вы где! — Послышался от двери голос Майкла.

Обе девушки вздрогнули и отпрянули друг от друга, точно застигнутые врасплох отцом подростки.

— Так у тебя точно под особняком нет бункера? — Придушенно спросила Элеанор.

Майкл, тоже разлинованный в черно-оранжевую гамму с головы до ног, вальяжно прошел на середину гостиной. Могло показаться, точно ему не пришлось добираться до особняка, избегая копыт гигантской коровы, а цвет собственной одежды его вовсе не волновал.

— Какой вчера был прием! Восхитительно, согласны? Гости были в восторге. Только позволь один маленький совет, — Майкл приобнял Тахани за плечо, как бы по секрету делясь с ней мудростью. — Генриетта сказала, что стулья следовало выбрать темно-синего цвета, а никак не черного, тогда в зале бы не было так мрачно. И лимонные тарталетки вышли суховаты. И еще был затруднен проход к столику для диабетиков.

Лучший мир, а люди тут страдают от тех же болезней, что и при жизни? Элеанор тихо хмыкнула, не удержавшись.

— А еще сцена была слишком высоко, так что гостям пришлось задирать головы, чтобы смотреть на тебя.

— Два фута, Майкл… — Озадаченно пробормотала Тахани, прежде никогда не сталкивавшаяся со столь обильной и въедливой критикой… Во всяком случае, за один разговор.

— Но тем, кто стоял совсем близко…

— Так, хватит, — Элеанор сняла руку Майкла с плеча Тахани. — Нам пора завтракать.

Если уж она избежала неприятного разговора, то и ее родственная душа не должна была страдать от бесчувственности Архитектора.

Когда девушки переоделись и выбрались в город, оказалось, что разрушений как таковых и нет. Разве что на улицах намусорено конфетти и серпантином. Да кое-где на клумбах остались отпечатки копыт. “Йогуртная” работала в штатном режиме, не замечая невзгод, обрушившихся на сообщество.

Пока Элеанор выбирала между вкусом “гавайский апельсин” и “снять лифчик после тяжелого трудового дня”, Тахани ждала за столиком, угрюмо на него облокотясь.

— Я не ем замороженный йогурт. — Сказала Тахани в ответ на вопросительный взгляд собеседницы. — Это пустые калории. Куча сахара, а ты все равно остаешься голодной, сразу ешь что-то еще, и все откладывается на бедрах.

— Ты слишком много думаешь о своих бедрах, подруга. Ладно, я — это понятно, я же на тебя запала. И, вроде, никого это не смущает…

Тахани вздохнула, как ослик Иа.

— Прием никому не понравился. Майкл пытался это смягчить, но…

— Майкл козел. И Певита коза. И кто там еще что говорил. Они пришли похавать нахаляву, а еще возмущаются…

Тахани вздохнула еще более сокрушенно.

— Да нет, сейчас я понимаю, что они правы. Я облажалась. Стулья нужно было брать синие!

Элеанор едва не всплеснула руками. Так бы и сделала, если б не боялась, что подтаявший йогурт брызнет из стаканчика.

— Чувиха, ты вообще не рубишь фишку. Это лучший мир, а ты превращаешь его в худший сама для себя. — Какая-то мысль в голове Элеанор защекотала, приготовилась зазвенеть колокольчиком… и ушла. — Хм. Я тут поняла, что…

Элеанор поморгала несколько секунд, пытаясь вернуть момент, но тщетно. Озарение испарилось. Тем не менее, у нее все равно остались кое-какие соображения о ситуации.

— Я занимаюсь тем же самым. Может, я не заслужила этот мир, пожалуй, даже тебя не заслужила, но… Почему бы просто… — Элеанор прикусила язык, глядя на озадаченную Тахани. — не попытаться стать лучше… чтобы… сделать тебя счастливой… — Неловко закончила она.

Не то что б она этого на самом деле не хотела. Хотя приходилось признать, что подобный порыв был для нее вновинку.

Вон оно, поняла внезапно Элеанор. То, что всю жизнь мешало Тахани, сейчас помогало Элеанор: стремление быть лучше не для себя, но для кого-то. Предпосылки, с прикрученным фитильком, были у обеих одни и те же, но результат грозили дать разный. Элеанор догадывалась, что Тахани потому не получила ленту “лучшей личности”, что столько лет подстраивала свою жизнь под чужое мнение. А Элеанор никогда им особенно не интересовалась. У нее не было человека, ради которого ей хотелось бы… хоть в чем-то исправиться.

— Слушай, я тут краем уха слышала одного парнягу… — Элеанор перестала скрести по донышку стаканчика, перебирая в памяти события минувшего вечера. — Мне кажется, он может нам немного помочь.

— Типа семейного психолога? — Заморгала озадаченно Тахани.

— Да вроде… не совсем. Но, насколько я поняла, он не прочь побыть чьим-то наставником, — Элеанор вспомнила странного беспутного лже-монаха. Они с Тахани должны были выгодно отличаться на его фоне. — Тот чувак наверняка согласится. Судя по всему, ему нужны чуткие уши, а их-то пока недостача.

Тахани пожала плечами.

— Можно попробовать.

И они попробовали.

Они много что попробовали. Все йогурты из меню. И все поцелуи, которым их научили бывшие парни. И уже успели попробовать часть новых (спасибо, что подала книгу “Тайна оргазма” с таким невозмутимым лицом, Джанет!), не собираясь останавливаться на достигнутом...

— Какого… — Майкл в расстройстве махнул рукой. — Они должны были переругаться! А не быть счастливыми.

Тахани на его глазах с ложечки кормила Элеанор йогуртом. На столике были раскиданы конспекты с занятий у Чиди.

— Что, снова облажался?

Вики подкралась к Майклу со спины и толкнула его в бок.

— Снова будешь перезагружать систему, чтобы прикрыть очередную неудачу?

— Я… подумаю.

Вики непонимающе хмыкнула. Тахани с Элеанор взяли по еще одной порции йогурта и поменялись местами. Теперь это Элеанор кормила Тахани, поводя рукой так, чтобы ее девушке приходилось несколько секунд гоняться за едой, прежде чем удалось бы поймать ту ртом.

— Фу, — скривилась Вики. — Кошмар какой. Перегружай уже скорее, я видеть не могу эти розовые сопли в сиропчике.

— Обязательно, — раздумчиво произнес Майкл. — Просто… может… не сразу.

**Author's Note:**

> обложка: 
> 
> просто иллюстрация: (я думала, что можно собрать и фанмикс, но что-то меня и 8трекс, и спотифай стали разочаровывать, а на яндексе не хочется)


End file.
